There currently exist too many high speed electrical interconnects in an ATM/MPLS switch/router. The electrical interconnects cause noise, thick backplanes, and expensive sockets that can be eliminated. The present invention saves money in regard to how it is built, saves space in the chassis, increases speed without increasing emissions, and is expandable as well as upgradeable.